1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the manufacture of a cushion-like packaging material from a web-like supply material having at least two layers and including a supply shaft which causes the edges of the supply material to be deformed into a substantially rolled shape, such that the margins are formed in bead-like manner, and a device for receiving the deformed supply material and for joining the latter along the substantially central region in the longitudinal extent of the supply material, wherein the device has at least one first and one second wheel-shaped members, with embossing sections formed at the periphery of the latter, which are in engagement in order to join the oppositely disposed edge regions of the supply material by embossing when the rolled regions pass between the embossing elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The apparatuses which are used for the manufacture of cushion-like packaging material from a web-like supply material having at least two layers consist essentially of a supply shaft which deforms the side edges of the supply material into a substantially rolled shape, and of a device for joining the deformed supply material in the central region in its longitudinal extent by embossing. For this purpose gear teeth or chain wheels which are pressed towards each other are provided with embossing sections which mesh with one another and form the joining region. The deformed supply material runs through this region. It is to be assumed that the layers have non-uniform contact in the central region of the deformed supply material, and that the depth of the embossed features is dependent on the pre-stress of the gearwheels, so that the layers are arbitrarily embossed or perforated. From this it follows that exposed connection locations of different quality are produced, which is a disadvantage.
Furthermore, apparatuses are used which join the paper layers by means of perforation. Such apparatuses have the disadvantage that considerable quantities of paper dust are produced by the perforation, which significantly impair the working conditions for the personnel and result in a greater amount of work and cost through the required cleaning.
Such devices are a component of machines for manufacturing cushion-like packaging material which is produced as a continuous strand or in predetermined lengths. In order to produce packaging material in predetermined lengths, a cutting device is provided. The machine contains a drive motor for the apparatus and a drive motor for the cutting device which determine the speed of conveyance and the cutting speed respectively. The greater amount of work and cost involved, in particular the fact that the cutting process is carried out with a uniform movement, has proved disadvantageous. The conveyance and the cutting are thus controlled separately such that the conveying is interrupted and cutting subsequently takes place. In this way the movable knife is moved forwards and backwards. This interruption persistently restricts the production performance of the machine.
This and other objects of the present invention, which will become apparent hereinafter, are achieved by providing an apparatus in which the axes of rotation of the first and second members are arranged lying in a plane which is inclined, with respect to the running plane of the deformed supply material predetermined by the supply shaft, by an angle that deviates from a right angle; and by providing a machine for the manufacturer of a cushing-line packing material including such an apparatus.
This object is satisfied in accordance with the invention by the features of claim 1.
The advantages which can be achieved by the invention are to be seen in the fact that the inclined arrangement of the first and second members improves the drawing-in of the paper web, and the apparatus is operated with a higher speed of rotation.
By means of the support elements or support discs an invariable connection of the layers in a defined region is achieved in advantageous manner.
A machine with an apparatus is characterized by the features of claim 6.
This machine has the advantages that only one drive is provided and that the production of packaging material at a higher speed of rotation and with a continuous conveyance is ensured by means of acceleration of the cutting movement.